Of My Dreams
by jawmax
Summary: Ash and Misty have bigger problems then there feelings. When Wizeman takes over Darkrai, they must go to Nightopia to save two worlds.


Of My Dreams

By: Jawmax

Chapter One: Return to where we first met

Ash had finished his journey through Sinnoh. On his way back to Pallet Town Ash and his friends are making a stop at the city of Clear Cove a stop that Ash is reluctant to make. "I don't see why we have come here."

"Well, for one thing, this is one of the most romantic cities in the world," Dawn said looking out at the bay with water so clear that you could see all the way to the bottom and the signature clock tower at the center of the city.

"That and Prof. Oak wanted you to pick up a spare part for one of his machines here," Brock said.

"Well I still don't have to like it." While Ash normally liked to go to new places, Ash never wanted to come to Clear Cove because years ago when he was very little his Dad died in a car accident here.

"Ash, your Mom told me about your dad and she wants you to visit where the accident happened; she thinks it might give you some peace about this." Brock said.

"I'll try but I'm not sure how much it will help." Ash said. Then Ash thought. "How can I go to that place and face his memory? Sure I've be doing great as a trainer but I really haven't made any progress in his last wish. The doctor said that the last thing Dad ever said was that he wanted me to find something that would make my life about something more than just Pokémon. But all the friends I have I got through my training. I know that one day I'm going to have to let new younger trainers take the lead but then would that mean when my journeys are finished I would have nothing but memories of those journeys?"

Misty and her sisters were also on their way to Clear Cove by car. "Are guys sure that it's okay to close the gym?" Misty asked.

"Misty gyms have been temporally closed before. Now when was the last time that you caught your own Pokémon?" Daisy asked.

"Ummm."

"How long has it been since you took a day off?" Violet then asked.

"It hasn't been that long." Misty tried to argue.

"Like, and when was the last time that you had been away from home for longer than a day?" Lily added.

"Sigh, over a year now." Misty admitted.

"That is why we are taking this trip, you have been spending too much time at the gym you need to get out, have some fun, and maybe even find a date?" Daisy said.

"That is easy for her to say. I don't know what's been wrong with me lately but I can't seem to pull myself away from the gym. I mean if I don't take care of it people will stop coming for badges and we would have to shut it down." "But then why do feel so sad sometimes? Why do I feel so trapped?" Misty thought.

Meanwhile Ash took Brock and Dawn where the accident occurred. "Hey Dad, been a while hasn't it?" He was have a hard time trying to say what he felt. "I want you to know that I have been working hard for my dreams. I miss you, I try so hard to be like you dad. I promise I will always cherish everyone in my life and …I'll keep trying to fulfill your wishes. I love you Dad."

Misty heard what Ash was saying as she walked up with her sisters. "Ash?"

"Misty?" Ash said as he turned around. They just stood and stared at each other for a few minutes then Brock spoke.

"Well, it's nice that we all ran into each other here."

"Yeah, we came here so Misty could finally take a break for once." Lilly said.

"Well were here on an errand for Prof. Oak." Dawn said.

"This is Dawn, a coordinator from Sinnoh." Ash said.

"It's nice to meet you meet you Misty, so you must be the one that gave Ash that lure he likes so much."

"Uh, Dawn maybe we should go and get that part that the Prof. needs." Ash said with a blush.

"No problem, we can all go together and you two can catch up." Daisy said shoving Misty closer to Ash.

While walking to where the address where the part was Dawn noticed that Ash and Misty seemed really nervous. "Hey what's up with them? It seems pretty obvious that those two like each other so why don't they just act like it?"

"You got us." Violet whispered.

"I'm sure they'll work out their own feelings in their own time. Getting involved may just make them feel more awkward." Brock said.

At that time not far from the city Cresselia was struggling to fly to Clear Cove. "Must find them, before all is lost I must return the children to where they first met." She thought. Cresselia pushed herself as hard as her weakening body would allow.

The gang arrived at a small shop near the clock tower at the center of town. They came in through an open garage door. "Hello, anyone here?" Ash asked.

"Just a minute. I'm work on delicate piece of machinery here." The voice came from under a fast looking car. "There now that should take care of that." A bald man in grey overalls goggles came out from underneath the car. "Now what can I do for you?" he said rubbing off his hands with a rag.

"We here for a machine part for Prof. Oak." Ash said.

"Oh, right he told me to expect you. That must mean you Ash, you probably don't remember me; I'm Axle an old friend of your dad's." He said with a big grin.

"You knew him?" Ash said.

"Are you kidding? He was here all the time! What with my shop right by the clock tower."

"Why would Ash's dad be so interested with that?" Misty asked.

"Because of its connection to Lurmonia." Axle answered.

"Lurmonia? Isn't that the ancient civilization that vanished thousands of years ago?" Brock asked.

"I think it's best if I showed you all what I'm talking about." Everyone went outside and down beneath the clock tower as the sun began to set. Inside they were cravings on the walls. "Like Pokemopolis and Pokelantis, Lurmonia was a flourishing civilization; they worshiped two Pokémon Cresselia and Darkrai."

"But those two are total opposites why would they worship them both?" Dawn asked.

"Because they both have strong connections to dreams. You see the Lurmonians believed that the truth could be found in dreams."

"So what happened to them?" Brock asked.

"That was what Jack Ketchum tried to find out but the only clue that we have is this mark." Axle said pointing to a symbol on the wall that looked like a curve bending up on one end and down on the other. "It translates into the word chaos."

"Ya know not that this hasn't been fascinating but we do have a vacation to get back to." Daisy said.

"Daisy! This stuff was important to Ash's dad!" Misty said.

"It's okay Misty. I mean if this is all there is..." Ash said sadly.

"Well Jack did say that he may have found something more but he died before he told anybody what it was." Axle said.

Just then a scream was heard outside. "We have to help!" Ash said running outside. What they found outside shocked them. Darkrai was putting people to sleep giving them nightmares. "Darkrai what is it? Is something wrong?" Ash asked.

"Help me." Darkrai spoke with his mind. He then turned to Ash, a strange eye on in the palm of its hand. "Help Me!" he cried launching a Dark Void attack. Ash got out of the way of the attack just in time.

"Over here quickly!" Everyone turned to see Cresselia and gather around her while Darkrai seemed to be fighting his own arms. "I found you, both of you." Cresselia telepathically said looking at Ash and Misty.

"Us?" Misty asked.

"Darkrai has been taken over by an evil force and this if keeping people trapped in their own nightmares, and is weakening me. To stop it you both must return to where you first met before midnight."

"But route one is too far away, we'll never make it in time!" Ash said.

"No. You both have forgotten; that is not where you first met." Cresselia said.

"We met before that day?" Misty said.

"The fastest way to get there is to let Darkrai put you to sleep. Then I'll open the door, no matter what happens, and no matter what you see you follow the light." Before anyone could respond Ash and Misty were hit by Dark Void.

The next thing Ash knew he was at a battle field fans cheering on. "Pikachu give it one last Thunderbolt!" the attack hit defeating his appoint but suddenly everything was quite. The stands were empty and for a brief instant Ash saw his father on the scoreboard with a disappointed look on his face. Suddenly everything went dark and all of Ash's Pokémon were right in front of him. Then they all turned dark shades of purple and their eyes glowed red. Then they began to chase him. "Guys no, your all have don't do this!"

Misty was in front of the Cerulean Gym when a Suicune appeared in front of her and looked as if it wanted her to ride it. All of a sudden a chain comes out of the gym and pulls her inside. Bars appeared on all the doors and windows and the lights went down. Misty turned and saw pale skinned, sharp toothed and clawed versions of her sisters. "You can't leave Misty." They said. Misty tried to find an exit but no matter where she went her monster sister just kept repeating what they said, there was no way out.

"Follow the light." They both heard as a white light appeared in front of them. "Return. Return to where you first met. Return to the world of human dreams." Ash and Misty had arrived at Nightopia.


End file.
